House has a daughter
by Artsiegrl9513
Summary: Yes, House has a daughter. 13, brown hair, and she has his eyes. To bad he doesn't think he'll be a good parent.
1. Chapter 1

House walked into his office exausted. He found Jamie sleeping on the couch. "You ready?"

"Yeah, I guess so. What time is it?"

"About half past time to get your ass off my couch and into the chair I brought here for you"

"I'm not sleeping on that chair. It hurts my neck"

"Then you should see a doctor"

"Right, sure."

She stared at her father.

"So what happened?"

"She went into cardiac arrest"

"I'm sorry, Dad." As she tried to get a good look at him, he tried to hide his face.

"Well, it wasn't your fault."

"Did you ever find out what was wrong."

"She was bulimic"

"And you didn't notice?"

"Nope, guess I just don't care."

Jamie snorted. "You should have checked her throat"

"I'm sorry then. But I'm not perfect." She finally got a good enough look at his eyes.

"So how many did you take?"

"Of what?"

"What do you think?"

"I have no idea I'm just the idiot doctor."

"Right, I'm getting Cuddy"

"Whatever!" She walked out of the room and towards Cuddy's office. She threw open the door.

"Jamie... what's wrong?"

"He's high again."

"Do you know how many he took, how long ago?"

"No, he wouldn't tell me. He just walked in and told me that his patient didn't make it and I saw his eyes."

"Alright, it'll be okay. I'll go talk to him. You stay here."

"How bout not. There is no way I'm just sitting here waiting."

"Your just like your father"

"Thank you"


	2. Chapter 2

House sat in his chair and picked up his game boy. He stared at the screen but all he saw was Jamie's face.

"Your supposed to be my father." He threw the game boy across the room and covered his eyes with his hands. The conversation kept leaking into his brain, and he couldn't fight it.

"I need to ask you something." she said nervously. He looked at her and worry struck him, yet he continued to play with his cane. "I"m not getting you a car." He said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm 13, I can't drive."

"Oh well... you don't need a pony either."

"Dad, I was wondering if I could..." She stopped and stared at him. He set his cane down on his desk. "Go on, I'm listening." His heart started to pound as he stared at his daughter. Her eyes were so similar to his. The same color of blue, the exact same shape. He hated that he saw any of himself in her.

"If I could... live with you." He stared and sighed. He grabbed his can and got up from his chair, and headed for the door.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't like you."

"Right back at you."

"Then why did you bring this up?"

"Stop it! I need you to listen to me- where do you think your going?" He opened the door and moved down the hallway.

"Away from you."

"Why won't you even consider it?"

"Why would you even want me to consider it? Your doing fine with your mom."

"She lied to me for 13 years! She told me that my dad was dead. Then one day she takes me to some clinic where she points out a miserable old man and tells me guess what it's my dad!"

"So you don't want to live with her because she lied?"

"No I don't want to live with her because she kept me from you and made me try and pretend her nasty boyfriend could replace you"

"It's her fiance, not her boyfriend."

"Like you care. I can't stand it there Dad! Let me live with you!" He stopped walking and she almost crashed into him. He turned around and stared into her eyes.

"No, you can't live with me because I can barely take care of myself. I'm a miserable old man just like you said. You don't want to live with me, I wouldn't be any help to you."

"Your supposed to be my father" With tears in her eyes she walked back into his office and sat on his couch. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

House opened his eyes to Cuddy standing over him.

"Greg? You okay?"

"Nope."


	3. Chapter 3

He looked around his office, it was the same old office he had been staring at for years but now there was Cuddy standing over him and Jamie sitting on the couch annoyed.

"How many pills did you take, Greg?"

"A little more then a little bit, Lisa." She frowned at him and walked over to Jamie.

"He'll be fine, but for tonight I think you should go home with me."

"What? No!" He said protesting.

"Your in no condition to drive." she sighed. "Does Jamie need a ride home?"

"Well she doesn't live with me does she?" Jamie was infuriated. She got up and walked to the bathroom, not being able to stand hearing anymore. She stared at herself in the mirror, seeing nothing but her dad's eyes. her dad's bloodshot eyes that were staring her down, trying to get her to change her mind about him. She knew he wanted her to know that he wouldn't be able to take care of her, but she knew she didn't need taken care of. She could make her own dinner, she had been comforting herself for years now. She also had her own part-time job as a baby-sitter. She didn't need a parent, she just wanted her dad. Her frustration got the best of her and she punched the mirror and watched it shatter as a piece sliced her arm. She yelped in pain and grabbed her elbow, careful not to touch the cut. She took a deep breath through her teeth and studied the wound.

"It doesn't look bad." Another voice said. She sighed, letting go her arm and lifting it to let her father see.

"So what do you have against mirrors?"

"It has my eyes. Same reason you have something against me." He set the arm down and and sat up.

"You'll be fine, you basically just need a band-aid." The cut was only two inches long and possibly a couple centimeters deep.

"Dad-"

"I don't... have anything against you. Your my kid."

"You don't need to take care of me. I'm a big girl."

"Your thirteen! You still need a parent."

"No I don't! I can pay for any clothes I need. Any shampoo, toothpaste, or even some food that I would need, I could pay for those too!"

"So what, you would be my roommate?" After thinking she nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I would." He stood there stunned, after a couple minutes of silence he spoke.

"A roommate?" She breathed through her nose loudly.

"Yes, an underage roommate... and you would have to by most of my food."

"So you lied, you said you would buy your own foods."

"No, I said 'even some foods'. Like if you were out of cash and we were both starving." He thought about it some more, before he turned towards the door. Halfway through he spoke, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"You can come live with me." A huge smile spread across her face and she stood up. She ran over and hugged him as he uncomfortably hugged her back.

"Thank you Dad!" He started a small smile before he was struck by a thought.

"Has your mom said this was okay?" She backed away slowly.

"I told her that I needed to stay with you cause I couldn't stand to be around her."

"And she said?..."

"She was pretty fuming... then she muttered something about bringing my toothbrush." He groaned.

"That means I have to call her." Jamie started to feel annoyed.

"You've never had a problem with calling her before."

"But this is different." He started to walk back to his office and Jamie followed.

"How?"

"Now I have to argue with her, tell her that I won't kill you by letting you drop the hair dryer into the bathtub."

"But you don't have a hair dryer."

"You know what I mean."

"Then let me talk to her. I'll tell her that I'm moving in with you."

"And is this before or after you've packed your bag." She thought about it.

"How about during?"

Jamie walked into her mother's living room. She was over the moon about living with her father, she couldn't stay at her mom's anymore. She just couldn't. She had waited twenty-four hours since he said yes, she knew she could wait another two.

"Mom?"

"Kitchen! I'm making dinner, hows chicken sound?"

"Sounds great..." She went into her room and took out her suitcase. She decided to wait until after dinner to start to pack. She made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a plate, piling it with chicken, green beans, and garlic shells. She sat down at the table and started to eat. They didn't talk all through dinner. They haven't since she told her about House. Finally eating her last few bites she decided to speak.

"Where's Nate?"

"He went to visit his parents." Jamie nodded.

"Good, that will make this easier." She stood up and rinsed off her plate. Then walked over to her room and started pulling clothes off of hangers and packing them.

"What are you talk about?" Her mom asked, standing in the doorway.

"You knew this was coming Mom. I told you." Her mouth fell open.

"W-what?"

"Dad said I could move in with him. He's coming here around eleven and picking me up."

"What makes you think I'm letting you go?" Jamie turned to towards her mother.

"Your letting me go, because you know I'm miserable here. You know I'm still furious with you and that I hate the fact your getting married to someone I've only known for two weeks." She opened up her drawers and started packing more clothes.

"Do you really hate me that much?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"I don't hate you Mom. I just can't live here." She almost filled the suitcase with everything but she ran out of room. She pulled her school bag out from under her bed, along with a travel bag. She started filling them with the rest of her stuff while her mother just stared at her.

"Your dad can barely take care of himself, let alone a thirteen-"

"Mom, Dad and I already discussed this. We have it all worked out. I'm going to come visit you."

"Why are you being so cold?" Jamie stopped and stared at her mom.

"I don't want to be. I'm just so angry at you, I'll be happier at Dad's. I love you, but I have to go... I'm sorry Mom." She continued to pack when her mom left the room. She finally finished when she looked at the clock, 10:56. She had to hide her smile as she brought her bags into the living room.

"Will you call me when you get there?" She smiled, she still loved her mom.

"Yeah Mom, I'll call you." She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she read the text.

"I'm here." it said. She took a deep breath and looked at her mom. She was crying, Jamie tried to over look it like her father would. She was to emotional to though. She teared up as she hugged her mom.

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too Jamie." She pulled away and grabbed all her bags.

"I'll see you soon." She said, she smiled at her mom as she walked out the door. She stared at the car and put on a huge smile. She stuffed all the bags into the back and hopped into the front.

"Hey roomie!" He said cheerfully.

"Hey Dad."

"So where to?" Her smile grew even bigger.

"Home."


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally! Finaaaaallllly! I finally updated! Thank the Lord! lol I'm glad you guys have been patient. Hope you enjoy! Love you!**

She walked through the cold house. Of course, she would rather it cold then warm. She noticed how sad the small apartment looked. Especially since Christmas was right about the corner. After saving about $100 she could afford a tree with lights. She already had ornaments. She didn't care that her dad was going to be mad, she liked Christmas. Unlike her dad she was christian, which he liked about her. Apparently it made her more optimistic, and he loved that she was different then him. Her mother always tried to get her to change her beliefs. She believed that christians were horrible prudes. House though, encouraged her christianity. He was always more then willing to take her to church, youth groups, she just never understood why he wasn't a christian.

She wrapped hold of the decent sized pine tree and attempted to carry it over the the skirt and the stool that she set up. Feeling unbalanced she yelped realizing she was going to fall. She dropped the tree and her feet slipped and she felt her stomach flip. At the very last moment, someone else's arms caught her and her muscles tensed.

"Are you okay?" Wilson asked. Able to stand on her own feet, she walked over to the tree. She picked it up and leaned it against the wall before going to sit on the couch.

"Yeah, thanks Wilson."

"You could have really hurt yourself doing that yourself."

"Well it's a good thing I live with a doctor." He rolled your eyes. a

"Has anybody told you that you're just like your-"

"Father, yes I know." He sat in an empty arm chair. He looked at the tree, then back to her.

"What are you doing anyway? House never decorates for Christmas."

"I know... I wanted to surprise him." Wilson sighed.

"I don't think he's going to be happy... you know your dad doesn't believe-"

"Yes, I know... But I don't think he's going to be to angry with it."

"Why do you say that?" She paused.

"I don't know." He rolled his eyes.

"Do you need some help?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I thought you were jewish?"

"So? That doesn't mean I can't help you." He said almost rudely. She sighed in response.

"Okay, just help me get it onto the stand." With Wilson's help it took less then two minutes. She stared to add the lights as Wilson made his way to the kitchen. "What do you think your doing?"

"Uh... House wanted me to start dinner, he won't be here till late."

"Really? There's one problem with that." She said, with a smirk, following without him noticing.

"Dad doesn't make dinner, I do. And before you came he called and told _me _to start making dinner and that you were coming over... What are you looking for?" His face looked worried as he opened and closed cabinet doors.

"Er... nothing." He turned around and clapped his hands together. "So, what's for dinner?" She realized exactly what he was looking for.

"He never has more then one bottle." He looked surprised. Jamie leaned in the doorway. "He keeps it with him so I don't try and steal it."

"Why would he be worried about you stealing it?"

"Cause I've done it before. Besides, he wouldn't keep it in the kitchen. He kept it in his room, in his bedstand." He stood stunned. "Why are you looking for them now?" He sighed, a sullen look fell upon his face.

"I'm worried about him." She nodded her head, angered and walking back to the living room and started to add more lights to the tree. They were completely colorful and lit up the entire room.

"Well, I'm glad your just now starting to take an interest into your best friend's drug problem but I think it's a little late for that." Her words stung and angered him.

"Just so you know, I've been trying to help him since before he even knew you existed."

"Your doing a fantastic job, he's only increased how much he takes over the last couple years." She threw the lights down as he walked in the room, making sure they didn't break.

"Are you trying to say this is my fault?"

"No, I'm trying to say tell you that it's absolutely ridiculous that you just now have started to put words into action."

"What does that mean?"

"What have you actually done to help him? Besides making smart ass comments about it to him every once in awhile."

"I..." He breathed heavily through his nose. "Your right." Her face softened. "I've done nothing to really help him... he told me awhile ago that he didn't have a problem, and I believed him." He sat down on the couch. She picked up the lights and started, once again, adding them to the tree.

"I believed him too... for about an hour..."

"That's because your just like him. He knows exactly when people are lying. Even though he sometimes doesn't act on it."

"Yeah... so I should start dinner."

"Do you want any help?"

"Sure, you can cut the mushrooms."

"What are you making then?"

"Chicken stir-fry."

House started to unlock the door when he heard voices.

"I've been trying to help him since before he even knew you existed." He listened close to the argument. Partially because he was curious, and partially because he knew Jamie could kick Wilson's ass in any debate.

"-over the last couple years." It didn't take long for him to realize what they were talking about. His arm fell and he leaned back.

"-help him... he told me awhile ago that he didn't have a problem, and I believed him." His heart actually sunk, hearing Jamie's disappointment was heartbreaking for him.

"I believed him too..." Jamie is the only one he has ever really loved. He knew this would happen, he hurt her. "Chicken stir-fry." He opened the door, hiding the fact that he had listened to most of the conversation.

"Damn!" He said getting their attention. "I wanted tacos." He said with a fake sad face, setting down his bag. Jamie smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Time for something big. Both in the story, and for me. This is going to be a huge jump for me to actually use a disease, so wish me luck and don't judge. haha Love you guys! (btw, I know this isn't his team anymore. I don't care! lol I might actually have a few things wrong but thats cuz i'm a few seasons behind. My bad!)**

"So... what's this?" House looked around the room slowly. Not much had changed, except for the mostly decorated Christmas tree and a few Christmas decorations.

"Uh, it's Christmas." Jamie replied walking into the living room. "I figured that since Christmas is in a couple days, you wouldn't mind if I just decorated a little." He sighed, he already hurt her once. He didn't want to do it again.

"Cool, so what do you want from Santa?" She smiled.

"How 'bout that pony?" They had continued to make jokes about getting her a pony after he had told her she didn't need one.

"I told you, you don't need one. Besides, if you get one it's staying in your room." She just laughed softly walking back to the kitchen. She suddenly felt a cramp like pain in her stomach. The pain rose as she walked further. Finally gasping air because of the pain. Grabbing the end table and falling to her knees.

"Jamie!" They both yelled. Before she even hit the floor, the pain subsided.

"Damn." She breathed.

"Are you okay?" Wilson asked, already at her side.

"I'm fine, just a cramp I guess."

"I don't think that a cramp would cause that much pain." Wilson replied.

"It was just cause I was moving. My cramps can get pretty bad sometimes." she said getting up.

"It wasn't cramps." House said staring, not showing worry as he never did. "Your period ended a week ago. There's no way your cramps would still be going on."

"How the hell did you know my period ended?" She asked irritated. He rolled his head back, sighing.

"Your mom wrote down a few-"

"Mom told you when I have my periods?" Furious, she stood inches away from him.

"Don't be mad at me!" He replied, stepping back while lifting his hands up.

"Either way. It wasn't a cramp. Have you been having these lately?" Wilson interrupted. He walked to her slowly.

"Uh... no. That was the first one... Well, there was one other earlier today. It wasn't that bad though." She said reluctantly. She sat down on the couch.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Well it had lasted four about an hour, then it just came back."

"Is it still there?"

"A little."

"I think we should go to the hospital." House said sitting down next to her.

"See, that's the problem with living with a doctor. The first sign of something being wrong and we automatically need to go to the hospital."

"It's time for a checkup anyway. Come on." He grabbed her arm and started taking her to the door.

"No Dad, I'm fine!"

"Then a checkup won't hurt anything." She sighed in agreement.

She laid in the hospital bed listening to the sound of her heartbeat. 'I can't believe he tricked me into this.' She thought to herself. Back in the office House walked in, blocking the fact that something is wrong with his daughter. In the other room his team waited for him. Along with Lisa and Wilson. He walked in and went straight for the white board.

"So, symptoms are painful cramps, bloating, decreased appetite, and weight loss, diagnosis?" The team looked at each other confused, excluding Wilson and Lisa. He wrote all of them down, when finished he turned waiting for answers.

"Uh... who is the patient?" Cameron asked.

"Thirteen year old, female." Shocked she looked at Wilson. He was staring at his shoes.

"Where's Jamie?" Chase asked.

"Diagnosis?" House asked again. Lisa sighed.

"Jamie is the patient." Once again they're faces changed to shock.

"Then should House even be on this case? It's biased."

"That's why Wilson and I are here. To keep him from doing anything stupid." She smirked at him. Foreman just looked at her like she was insane.

"Aren't you guys all biased? All three of you are close to her." Foreman stated.

"Then we have you three. Besides, we aren't nearly as close to her as he is."

"Her period? She's a girl, almost fourteen." Chase said, almost annoyed.

"That was a week ago. You think that wasn't the first thing we thought of? I need a REAL diagnosis."

"Gastroenteritis?" Cameron asked.

"Sure," House replied. "If she had problems with her bowels. What else?"

"Giardiasis?" It was clear that they were a least, a little interested in the case. Chase was still extremely annoyed, though. House, being her father, was probably just being over-obsessive.

"You think she has a parasite?" Wilson asked.

"Doesn't matter, like I said nothing is wrong with her bowels. We haven't left the country. Our water's clean and I'm not sick."

"Is it possible it's just gas pains? If we take away the weight loss-"

"Why don't we just take away everything all together. There! She's all better!" They all sat in silence.

"Fine, I'll go visit the patient while you are all thinking, and test her for parasites."

"But you-'

"We have to start with something. Go." He limped his way to his daughters room. On his way he took out his vicodin bottle and popped three pills. He needed anything to block the fear of his daughter being sick. He looked into her room and saw her fiddling with the suckers on her chest. "You shouldn't play with those. People might think that your heart stopped." She smiled.

"So, doc, what's wrong with me?"

"We don't know." He said pulling up a chair. He set his cane down next to it and leaned onto the bed. "I need to ask you a few things, try and narrow down our diagnosis."

"Fine. I would have figured that you would have asked me all these during the check-up." Rolling his eyes he pulled a file out a drawer next to her bed.

"Are you still having cramps?"

"Yeah, they just started back up. They're pretty light though." He scribbled something down in his chart.

"Do or have you had any other symptoms you haven't told us about?" She just stared at him confused. He breathed deeply through his nose.

"We don't have anything, and until we have something else we're not going to find anything."

"What if it's nothing Dad. It could have just been-"

"If you only had one of the symptoms, it could be nothing. All of them together though... please. Was there anything at all?" She hesitated, not wanting to feed his obsession. She was worried that he was just worried about his daughter.

" Well... when I do eat, I feel nauseous. It's why I haven't asked you for lunch money and why I pick around my plate at dinner. I also have been tired alot lately... and getting headaches" His face had a blank expression.

"You didn't tell me-"

"I didn't want to worry you." He was beginning to get angry, with himself.

"I didn't even notice. I wasn't paying attention." He leaned back in his chair. "Your mom was right, I can't take care of you."

"She wouldn't have noticed either! I had the chicken pox and she didn't notice until I told her. Dad, please don't be mad at yourself." He cleared his throat and picked up the pen and file.

"So, how long have you been showing these symptoms?" She sighed.

"It's been a little longer then a month."

"Was this all your symptoms?" She nodded.

"They all started within a few days of each other. First the cramps and the bloating, then I didn't want to eat anymore. Then came the tiredness and headaches. I figured being tired and having headaches were because I wasn't eating as much. Same thing with weight loss."

"The weight loss was to sudden." He sat thinking. He started to get up when he saw the uncomfortable look on her face. "What?" he asked.

"I... think I just pissed myself." Her face turned red. He didn't know how to deal with this, considering it was his kid. He pulled back the covers and looks down. Nothing looked wet, so he reluctantly lifted up her dress. Her underwear was stained red.

"It's blood."

"What?" She sat up and looked at it.

"But... I already had my period..."

The team was sitting at the table, still trying to think of diseases that could help her. House burst through the door pretending to be cheerful.

"New symptoms!" He yelled scaring them as he made his way to the white board. "Well, new to us. Except for one." He wrote down 'nausea', 'tired', 'headaches', and 'non-menstual bleeds'.

"Bleeds? What-" Chase tried to finish his sentence before House interrupted.

"The bleeds just started. So... what now?" He asked staring.

"Kidney disease?" Lisa suggested.

"Doesn't explain the bleeds... did you test her?"

"She was negative."

**-(Next day)**

She laid in bed, terrified. What if her dad couldn't figure it out on time? As she thought, the team was still tossing around ideas. When Wilson and House reached the exact same conclusion.

"It's cancer." Wilson said letting his face rest in his hands.

"Cancer?" Cameron asked.

"Ovarian cancer, and if we don't treat it fast then we might not be able to save her." House sat in the closest chair. The team instantly got up and practically running.


End file.
